disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog
New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Come join Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles and Blaze are back into the Planet of Mobius. He's the fastest thing alive and way past cool!!! When, they have a great new songs. Sonic and friends defeated with Dr. Ivo Robotnik and Sonic saves the day. And, don't missed with New Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog coming in May 4, 2019 to Fox Kids. Plot It Starts With Sonic And His New Friends That Take On Dr Ivo Robotnik And His Robots With His New Robot Metal Sonic. Characters 'Main Characters' * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Princess Sally Acorn * Cream the Rabbit * Amy Rose * Antoine D'epardieu * Bunnie Rabbot * Rotor the Walrus * Manic the Hedgehog * Cosmo the Seedrian * Sonia the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Blaze the Cat * Silver the Hedgehog * Marine the Raccoon * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Vector the Crocodile * Big the Cat * Tikal the Echidna * Sticks the Badger * Zooey the Fox * Perci the Bandicoot 'Bosses' *Coconuts *Scratch *Grounder *Metal Sonic *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Momma Robotnik Artworks 'Renders 3D' STHM Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog STHM Tails.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower|link=Miles "Tails" Prower STHM Knuckles.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna|link=Knuckles the Echidna STHM Sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn|link=Princess Sally Acorn STHM Cream.jpg|Cream the Rabbit|link=Cream the Rabbit STHM Amy.jpg|Amy Rose|link=Amy Rose STHM Antoine.png|Antoine D'epardieu STHM Bunnie.png|Bunnie Rabbot STHM Rotor.png|Rotor the Walrus STHM Manic.jpg|Manic the Hedgehog|link=Manic the Hedgehog Cosmo Sonic Satam.png|Cosmo the Seedrian|link=Cosmo the Seedrian STHM Sonia.jpg|Sonia the Hedgehog|link=Sonia the Hedgehog STHM Shadow.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog|link=Shadow the Hedgehog STHM Rouge.jpg|Rouge the Bat|link=Rouge the Bat STHM Omega.jpg|E-123 Omega|link=E-123 Omega STHM Blaze.jpg|Blaze the Cat|link=Blaze the Cat STHM Silver.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog|link=Silver the Hedgehog STHM Marine.jpg|Marine the Raccoon|link=Marine the Raccoon 19 STHM Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon|link=Espio the Chameleon 20 STHM Charmy.png|Charmy Bee|link=Charmy Bee 21 STHM Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile|link=Vector the Crocodile 13 STHM Big.png|Big the Cat|link=Big the Cat 14 STHM Tikal.png|Tikal the Echidna|link=Tikal the Echidna Sticks Sonic Satam.png|Sticks the Badger|link=Sticks the Badger 20 STHM Zooey.png|Zooey the Fox|link=Zooey the Fox 21 STHM Perci.png|Perci the Bandicoot|link=Perci the Bandicoot TSR Metal Sonic.png|Metal Sonic|link=Metal Sonic Blender internal scratch and grounder by austinthebear-dcidauo.png|Scratch and Grounder|link=Scratch and Grounder Coconuts-Sonic-Lost-World.png|Coconuts|link=Coconuts Episodes List of New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog Episodes Songs List of New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog Songs Videos 'Voice Clips' New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Clips New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Clips New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Clips New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog - Blaze The Cat Voice Clips Voice Cast *'Jaleel White' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Benjamin Diskin' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Brain Drummond/Scott Menville' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Kath Soucie/Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Jessica DiCicco' as Cream the Rabbit *'Hynden Walch/Amy Jo Johnson' as Amy Rose *'Rob Paulsen' as Antoine D'Coolette *'Nancy Cartwright' as Bunnie Rabbot *'Cam Brainard '''as Rotor the Walrus *'Tom Kenny/Bryce Papenbrook''' as Manic the Hedgehog *'Cree Summer' as Cosmo the Seedrian *'Cherami Leigh' as Sonia the Hedgehog *'Leo Howard/Vic Mignogna' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Jennifer Hale/Jamie Marchi' as Rouge the Bat *'Jason David Frank' as E-123 Omega *'Brandy Norwood/Erica Mendez' as Blaze the Cat *'Brad Hawkins/Andrew Francis' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Monica Rial' as Marine the Raccoon *'Ryan Potter' as Espio the Chameleon *'Brina Palencia' as Charmy the Bee *'Khary Payton' as Vector the Crocodile *'Karen Neill' as Tikal the Echidna *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Jen Taylor '''as Zooey the Fox *'Erin Fitzgerald''' as Perci the Bandicoot *'Ian James Corlett/John Kassir' as Coconuts *'Phil Hayes/Danny Cooksey' Scratch *'Garry Chalk/Charlie Alder' as Grounder *'Frank Welker '''as Metal Sonic *'Jim Cummings''' as Dr. Ivo Robotnik *'Kathleen Barr' as Momma Robotnik Category:CGI Series Category:TV Shows Category:Disney TV Shows Category:Tv Shows Category:Disney Junior TV Shows Category:Sonic The Hedgehog TV Shows